Popular Ever After
by Miss Albus Severus
Summary: This is a crossover....unfortunately i've forgotten which books i got the inspiration from O.o;; Anyway, it's about a girl who lost everything- friends, family, the guy she loved, all because of one careless mistake. What can i say? I was feeling depresse


**Popular Ever After**

_Trust is a weakness. Believe everything but trust no one._

Christina looked up at the blackened sky, her face wet with tears "Why?" She whispered, closing her eyes and letting the tears mingled with rain drops flow freely. She remembered a time when she was insignificant, not worth noticing. Not anymore. Not after what she had done. Betrayed her family, friends, Andrew. What wouldn't she do to be like that again? Christina rested her forehead against the cool marble of her grandmothers gravestone "Oh Grandmama, what have I done?" She choked out. If only she could turn back time, redo the terrible wrong which she had done, if only- she hadn't met that man. He had promised her popularity, but at what price? That fateful day. She could remember it now.....

_..::Flashback::.._

_Christina hurried along the near empty street, glancing at her watch. She would be late for dinner. Again. She sighed, running a hand through her thick auburn hair. She winced, remembering the way Ashley and the other cheerleaders had sneered at it that day. A retard they called her. If only Andrews hadn't left. He was the only one she could trust, rely upon. Christina sniffed, a tear prickling her eye as she was reminded of the affectionate way he used to ruffle her locks and say that she had the most beautiful smile in the world. One hundred watt smile he called it._

_Christina shook her head firmly. This was no time to get emotional. She had things to do and places to be. She lifted her head and carried on walking. "Christina Hemmi?"  Christina looked up, a startled look on her face._

_"Yes?" She responded, a wary expression clouding her features. The voice chuckled darkly, just as a shiver ran up Christina's spine. _

_"I can give you what you want"  The man whispered. Christina pulled her jacket tighter around herself. _

_"And I suppose you know what I want?" She said, biting her lower lip nervously, one hand groping about in her pocket for her Swiss army knife that she carried on her person at all times. The man laughed again, his face hidden in shadow._

_"Why of course" He whispered "You want to be the most popular girl in school, am I right?" Christina gasped, the knife forgotten _

_"How did you...but i...never mind that are you some sort of physic or something?"_

_"Physic? I think not" The man said indignantly, drawing himself upto his full height . "I have a gift, one that you could benefit from" Christina looked at the man warily "Sleep on it, once you have made your decision, whatever that may be, come and find me here. Whether day or night, I will be here 24/7"_

_Christina nodded slowly, turning and walking to her house._

If only I had said no, she thought, burying her face in her hands. But eventually greed overcame her and she returned to that dark, misty alley, the alley that cost her friends, family and loved ones lives. The pain, the guilt she felt was unbearable. "Oh, Andrew" She whispered, tears coursing down her face "I never got to tell you how I felt about you, that i...that I loved you" Her body trembled as she realized the cold, unflinching truth. She would never see the guy she loved. Never be able to tell him that she loved him. Never see him again. She closed her eyes again as she unwillingly remembered the past.....

_..::Flashback::.._

_Christina ran in front of Andrew, just out of his reach "You'll never get me!" She yelled, a teasing smile on her lips "Wanna bet?" He replied lunging forward and tackling her to the ground "How about that?" He panted, pinning her beneath him. Christina laughed "Okay, you got me but don't go making a habit of it" She said grinning _

_"I'd never dream of it" Andrew replied, winking at her._

Christina gasped, one hand grasping at the locket she wore around her face. The locket had been a present from him. "Grandmama" She whispered, looking sorrowfully at the gravestone "Help me. Please. I need your help" She sobbed, pain wrenching at her as she remembered her family, family who were now gone forever, just like Andrew.....

_..::Flashback::.._

_"Close your eyes, no peeking"_ _Julia said excitedly_

_"Oh, Mum" Christina said smiling "We go through this every year and every year you say the same thing! I know not to peek by now"_

_"Oh give your mother a rest" David said heartily "Do it for your old Dad"_

_"Open my present first!" Cici said, jumping up and down "Pleaseeeee"_

_Christina laughed "Ok but first sing me happy birthday"_

No more birthday celebrations with the family. Not ever again. It was all her own doing. If she hadn't been so selfish none of this would have happened. And now it was too late. She couldn't undo what had already been done. If only the one thing that she had wanted hadn't been to be popular. To be with the "in" crowd. But like the man said. Everything had a price.

And now her life was over.


End file.
